


Date

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Motorcycles, Police, Smoking, Underage Smoking, Violence, fluff?, joints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Cameron asks Eric on a date.
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Kudos: 33





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow inspired by the song "Love is an open door" Sung by Kristen Bell, and Santino Fontana for the movie 'Frozen'

“What- What the fuck did you just ask?” 

“I asked you if you wanna go out sometime” the taller asks smugly, while he sat on a large cylinder concrete. “What? Why would you ask that?” Eric flusters in his seat, trying to cover his arms. “Because…duh I like you?” Cam rolls his eyes making Eric still shooked from the question.

“So? You-you don’t have to ask me out”

“Is that a yes?”

“No!”

“No?”

Eric groans, putting on his hood. “I don’t understand you” Cam clarifies. “I don’t understand you” the shorter barks back. “Why do you like me?”. Cam thinks before starting to say compliments on his toes to his eyes. “Th-that’s embarrassing! Stop!” Eric waves his arms around trying to stop him.

“So?” Cam leans closer making Eric lean farther back, “So what?” the shorter’s voice wavers. “Would you go out with me?” he leans closer until Eric leaned far enough to almost fall from his cylinder concrete.

Eric looks up to see the taller grabbing on his hand already stood up. “I-I…” he rubs his neck. “You know what? Sure, go ahead, fucking take me out” Cam smiles widely before intertwining Eric’s hand in his, of course making the other blush, and taking him to his motorbike.

“No I’m not riding that” Eric lets go of his hand and backs out. “Yes you are” the latter starts putting his helmet on, “I’m gonna fucking fall” Eric says trying to get out of the situation. “You can hold on to me” Eric swears he could see the way Cam wiggled his eyebrows underneath the helmet. “That’s gay”

“Its not if you say no homo” Cam starts up the engine, Eric bites his lip before going up to the bike and getting up to sit behind Cam, slowly wrapping his arms around the tallers torso. “N-No homo”

Cam takes off whilst Eric practically squeezes him, until he relaxed his arms and opened his eyes. The shorter gasps feeling the wind. “Woah”

“See? Not so bad” Cam smiles making Eric scoff at his words, “Its better than I thought”   
They rode for a while making the older practically resting his cheek on the back of his ‘date’, until Cam stops abruptly, “Is this the place?” Eric asks looking around to see a brick corner and burnt cigarettes here and there.

“Disappointed?” Cam looks back at him with his eyebrows raised and grabbing joints from the under-seat storage. “No, it just reminds me of how I met a fucking douchebag”

Cameron chuckles, “Hey I’m not that bad”

“No, not you, you’re the asshole I mean an actual, douche. He tried to fuck me and everything” 

The taller sighs lighting up a single joint and handing it over to Eric, taking it up to his lips. They smoke in silence for a while until a 40 year old guy appears. “I finally found the bitch”

Eric tilts his head and squints his eyes “No fucking shit” Cameron looks at the same direction, “Is this the guy?” Eric nods, the taller bringing the joint back up to his lips one more time before throwing it on the ground and stepping forward hitting the fallen joint.

“Heard you tried to fuck my boyfriend ya cunt” Cam smirks. “B-Boyfriend?” his ‘boyfriend’ leans forward to see their faces. “Bet your dick won’t satisfy his needs” the guy smirked back making Cam roll his eyes and throw at brick at his face making the other pass out.

“Holy shit” Eric’s eyes widened. “Cameron what the fuck!”

“What? He only paid his price” 

Sirens could immediately be heard in the back ground, “Cam we gotta go”   
Cameron was about to walk them back to the bike until a hand was held on his ankle, “What the—”  
“You think you can fucking leave ya fuckin cunt?” the man smiles even more with the big bruise on his eye. The sirens were now closer making Cameron yell at Eric to get in the bike and go and that he would be there behind him.

“You expect me to drive this fucking thing??? I don’t even know how these fucking works!”

The taller sighs, “Just fucking get in the bike!” 

Eric huffs before getting in the bike and trying to find the controls, “uhhh—” another loud smack could be heard and Eric could feel a weight erupt behind him and two large hands were on top of his smaller ones. Thus the bike went roaring and driving off.

Eric felt small of where he sat, Cameron was behind him, he was so fucking close behind him. He flusters in his seat, feeling red all over and tingles around his body. Cam stops far enough by the beach where they couldn’t be seen, though didn’t get off the bike just yet. Instead he planted kisses and the shorters neck and intertwined their fingers again.

“C-Cam, get off”

“But I think you love it” He coos to Eric and stops to get off the bike, “Fuck you” Eric replies getting off the bike as well. “Anyway that’s one hell of a first date, getting chased by the cops for underage smoking and violence and meeting that….person”

Cameron hums, “Date huh?”

Eric stifled “T-That wasn’t a date??” 

“Nah, It was, If you thought it was” Cameron sits on the sand. “Y-You didn’t tell me! How was I supposed to know?” 

“What makes you think I’ll take you smoking for our first date?”

“because you’d actually would do that” Eric sat next to him.

Cam chuckles, “Your right. This is a date then” stretching his arms and landing on the older’s shoulder, and leaning his head on the others’

Eric turns to look at him, making the taller look back and smile before placing a peck on his lips, the latter blushes for a moment before grabbing on his shirt and properly kissing him, Cam of course kissed back.

They pulled away for breath befor staring in each other’s eyes, going back in for another kiss. With the sun setting in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me happy :D


End file.
